


You're Married to a Dude?

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [83]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Detention, Everybody Lives, Fluff, Future, Future Fic, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Marriage, Mentioned Jackson Whittemore, Minor Original Character(s), Nobody is Dead, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Parenthood, Questioning, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: Stiles and Zach question their suspect at the police station.





	You're Married to a Dude?

**Author's Note:**

> So not many people read or cared about the previous chapter, which is the beginning of this arc, and honestly I don't know what to think... I feel that this chapter is better because it provides a lot of information, so hopefully that will make it more interesting for that people who didn't give it a chance or just didn't like it... we'll see. As usual, I'd love to find out what you think if you read it.. at least it'd be great to know if you liked it or not.
> 
> I'll say that I had a lot of fun writing Kyle (and Zach). I think both characters are fun but especially Kyle is someone that I can see very clearly in mind and when that happens is much easier to write him and to care about him. And well, for those curious, I called him Kyle in honor of my favorite character from "Roswell" (one of the best shows ever).
> 
> * Please read this post and reblog it if you have a Tumblr. People are asking to reblog it and share it because it explains how people no longer gives feedback or kudos and how that is killing fandom and they are trying to convince AO3 to make changes that help writers and readers. And well, I can say this is true since I have stopped writing too.
> 
> [Feedback culture is dead, long live feedback culture! AO3, fanfiction, and comments: the system isn’t working. ](http://otg2012.tumblr.com/post/169170542603/feedback-culture-is-dead-long-live-feedback)
> 
> Thanks so much to my beta, WhenAngelsFall, who truly always improves all my chapters with her magic. This is the first chapter I post after having met her in person and that makes it even more special.

“Zach, if you don’t mind, why don’t you hang here with the kid. I’ll run his prints. Oh, and... get him something to eat,” Stiles says, waving his right hand. “I’ll be right back.”

“I’d like a hamburger,” the kid tells Zach as he opens the door of the interrogation room. “Okay, you’re going to wait here and I’m gonna ask somebody to get you that food.”

Zach finds officer Alice at her desk checking something on her computer. “Could you do me a favor?”

“It depends, what is it about this time?” She smiles.

“We’ve got this suspect in custody… could you get him a hamburger and some fries or something? I can’t really leave right now… but you know, it’s important. He could really help us with the case.”

“Fine…” Alice says, shaking her head with resignation. “Hamburger, got it. But you owe me one,” Alice turns off the computer and gets up.

“Thanks Alice. You’re a lifesaver.” Zach smiles.

Alice doesn’t reply, she just smiles and keeps walking. It’s kind of impossible saying no to Zach and what is worse is that he knows it and uses it to his advantage a lot.

 

***********************

 

A few minutes later Stiles enters the interrogation room holding a dark blue folder. He finds Zach standing near the door and the kid, now without the handcuffs, is sitting at the table.

Stiles gives his partner a photocopy and sits at the table in front of the kid. Zach takes the seat next to Stiles and checks out the information.

“Where’s the food? I thought you were bringing me a hamburger. But you are all a bunch of liars,” the kid says.

“The food is on the way… this is not a McDonald’s in case you didn’t notice. I asked an officer to bring it and she’ll bring it but you have to wait,” Zach says.

“Yeah, whatever you say.”

“Okay, Kyle. I’m Detective Stiles Stilinski and this is Detective Zach Cohen. And I guess you’ve met with the police before,” Stiles says, looking at the all the data he just brought in. “It says here that you’re thirteen and your last name is MacKenzie.”

“Is that right? I don’t need a last name,” Kyle says.

“I’ve got here your greatest hits… You’ve been arrested nine times for theft and breaking and entering, only it wasn’t here but in Los Angeles. So what happened, did you get tired of stealing over there and decided you needed a change of scenery?”

Kyle just rolls his eyes but doesn’t say a word. It’s obvious to Stiles that he doesn’t want to provide any kind of information.

“Every time they’ve sent you to the Department of Children Services and they’ve put you in foster care. And every time you’ve run away.” Zach continues. “Why did you run away?”

Kyle licks his lips and sighs. “They were terrible.”

“What was the problem?” Zach frowns.

“Living with complete strangers… Have you ever tried that? And they were like telling me what to do all day long. Even, like, what I could eat and what I could drink. And they would turn off the television at 9:00 every night…” Kyle says with disgust.

“So you were tortured,” Zach waves his right arm.

“They didn’t want me there and I hated them. I hated all of them. So I left.”

“And your parents are where?” Stiles asks.

“They’re gone, okay? They’re gone!”

“Hey, calm down. Gone where? Where did they go?” Stiles insists.

“I don’t have parents. They’re fucking dead! They died when I was three. But I don’t need parents anyway, I don’t need anybody.”

Stiles looks at Zach and they both know what the other one is thinking. This kid is really fucked up.

“Oh yeah, obviously. We can see how this career in theft and drug dealing is totally working for you,” Zach says.

“Look, the way I see it right now you can be charged for possession and for intent to supply which means that this time there’s no way you’re avoiding a juvenile detention center. That is, unless you help us catch the guys who gave you the drugs. Those are the people we want, not you.”

“You’re kidding, right? I’m no fucking snitch! And besides, if I told you, they’d totally kill me.”

“They’d never find out it was you, and we’d offer you protection anyway,” Stiles says.

“They’re going down soon. With or without your help. We know who they are, we just need more evidence against them and if you could identify them… well, that would help us but it would also work in your favour.”

“Yeah, sure. ‘Cause you care so much about me. You care what happens to me. You just want to catch them and if they kill me in the process, then just so be it.”

“That’s not true. Of course we care,” Stiles says as convincingly as he can manage.

“Right.” Kyle nods. “That’s why you haven’t asked me how I’ve survived all this time. Nobody from social services or anywhere else has come looking for me. They were too damn happy to get rid of me. So don’t expect me to believe you.”

Stiles can see how there’s some logic to this kid’s mistrust. Nobody could really blame him for not trusting the system and the people who are supposed to take care of him.

“Why did you come to Beacon Hills? What brought you here?” Zach asks.

Kyle hesitates, unsure if he should reveal so much at first but he figures that he has nothing to lose and there’s no way he’s going to a detention center… that just cannot be.

“Okay, fine.” Kyle licks his lips as he thinks what to say exactly. “It was difficult in L.A. After I left that fucking foster home, I was homeless and… you know, I only had this bag where I carried some clothes and stuff I had… but then one night somebody stole it from me. So, I lost everything. I didn’t have any money and then I met this guy… he said he was moving here, that he had friends in Beacon Hills, and that he could get me a job if came with him. He paid the bus and so I came.”

“A drug dealer.” Stiles guesses.

Kyle nods. “I only found out when I got here. I had nowhere to go and he let me sleep at his garage in exchange for dealing. I mean, what else was I supposed to do? He’s not a bad guy.”

“Oh yeah, he’s a total angel,” Zach says.

“Kyle, he’s been using you and he’s making you break the law.” Stiles already wanted to catch this guys but now that he knows everything, he really can’t wait to get this done. “You need to tell us who this guy is and the people he’s working with if you know. You need to let us help you, okay? We can talk to the prosecution and get them to drop the charges. I could help you…” Stiles hesitates for a moment because he’s never done this before; he’s seen a lot of things but he’s never felt this affected on a personal level but this kid’s situation just breaks his heart. Nobody should go through all the things that this kid has been through. And the fact that he’s just a year younger than Ilya, obviously has a lot to do with it too. “I mean, I can get you a lawyer. I’ll call my husband and I’ll tell him about your case. He’s a defense attorney--”

“You’re married to a dude?” Kyle interrupts him, raising his eyebrows.

“Yes, he’s a _dude_ all right.” Stiles nods. The truth is that it didn’t sound like a homophobic comment, it sounded simply as honest surprise and it’s not the first time it’s happened, so it doesn’t really affect him anymore.

“Hey, Jackson is a very expensive lawyer, he’s not a public defender. You’d be extremely lucky if he were to represent you,” Zach says.

“Okay. Now I get it, you got yourself a sugar daddy. Good for you,” Kyle says, smiling.

Stiles snorts and smiles. “He’s _not _my _sugar daddy _.” Although Stiles thinks that Jackson wouldn’t really mind in the least if somebody called him that. He’d most probably love it. “He’s my _husband_ and he could help you get out of this shit you’re involved in if I asked him.”____

____In that moment there is a knock on the door and Zach gets up to open it. As he expected, it’s Alice with a bag._ _ _ _

____“Thank you, Alice,” Zach says as he grabs the bag._ _ _ _

____Alice rolls her eyes and smiles. “Anytime,” she says before closing the door._ _ _ _

____“Your food is here,” Zach leaves the bag on the table and takes out a drink of coke, a hamburger, fries, three packets of ketchup and two napkins._ _ _ _

____“It’s about fucking time,” Kyle says, grabbing the hamburger with both hands and taking a bite as fast as he can._ _ _ _

____Stiles has seen his children eat fast but this kid must have set a new record because the hamburger is gone in no time. He can’t help but wonder when was the last time this kid had something to eat. And because of his smell and his appearance, when was the last time he had a shower and if he even owns any other set of clothes. He figures he probably doesn’t._ _ _ _

____When Kyle starts devouring the fries with his dirty fingers, he almost says something out of habit but he manages to stop himself._ _ _ _

____“So what? Do I call him?” Stiles asks instead. “Are you going to help us?”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah, all right. Call this Jackson guy,” Kyle says as he swallows the fries one after the other._ _ _ _

____“Okay, I’ll be right back,” Stiles says, getting up and leaving the room._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com) on Tumblr if you wanna share any thought.
> 
> Kudos and comments are love :)


End file.
